


Dreams and pizza man

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, One Shot, SPN - Freeform, The Pizza Man (Supernatural), season 9 spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Though he was  human now, Castiel was still not familiar with the new things he was experiencing. And with Dean Winchester back in his life, things wouldn’t get any easier...





	Dreams and pizza man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I always write in french but one of my amazing friends (thanks Eva!) translated this little one-shot for you ! (written in september 2017 - you can also find it in french in my profile) 
> 
> The story takes place in season 9 ;) 
> 
> Maybe I’ll give an other try at my own translation skills someday :) I’m searching for some courage to do it haha (I’m kinda scared to make it sound bad, I'm not fluent in english) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Clipse

Castiel was sitting in the main part of the bunker, busy looking at the meal he just prepared.

« I don't know what you're expecting from this sandwich, but If you forgot to put something in it, it won't appear miraculously. » 

The angel jumped at Dean's voice. He didn't hear him coming, now that he was human. His reflexes and attention were not as good as they used to be. 

« I was just thinking how fascinating it is to enjoy eating such a weird mixture. »

« You're the only one enjoying peanut butter and grape jelly together, » the Winchester pointed out, torn between disgust and the desire of smiling. 

He went near the table to open the book he left there the night before. While still standing up for now, he examined it while putting his mug of coffee not so far. Castiel glanced at him. Something was bothering him, and he needed answers. 

« Dean... About last night... »

The hunter gave him an unsettling gaze, not understanding. 

« What happened, last night ? »

The angel frowned. So, he didn't want to talk about it ?

« You know... When you brought the pizza... »

« We had chinese food, Cas. You spent twenty minutes staring at the spring rolls before finally eating one. »

« Yes, I remember, but I want to talk about what happened after that. »

Dean still didn't understand where Castiel wanted to get at. He raised the cup of coffee to his lips.

« I am talking about the moment where you said that you wanted me even more that the pie you just ate, just before you pushed me against the wall. » 

Dean nearly choked and had to bring his hand to his chest to stop coughing. He turned red, but probably not because of the coffee.

« Sorry !? » he gasped. « Cas, I never said that to you ! »

Castiel seemed confused.

« But when you kissed me, you said that you wanted me to... »

Dean opened wide his eyes and took a step back. 

« I never kissed you ! I don’t know why you’re saying that, but you're delirious ! »

Castiel squints his eyes, trying to understand what he was missing.

« Yet it happened. It sounded like the movie with the pizza man and the babysitter. By the way, you had the same outfit as him. »

« What the hell are you... »

All of sudden, Dean seemed to understand.

« Do you remember the ending ? Or is it blurred ? »

The angel dive back a bit into his thoughts.

« Not exactly, indeed. I remember clearly waking up in the bed that you lent me. »

Dean sighed, running a hand on his face, like to reassure himself he didn’t drink too much beer to the point of jumping on his best friend.

« It was just a dream, Cas. Your mind had probably connected a visual memory to something – someone in this case, who does exist. »

Castiel finally understood his mistake.

« Oh, » he noticed. « It seems like I'm still not able to make the distinction between real facts and this kind of things. »

« Because you really think I would have showed up dressed as a pizza man to seduce you ? » the Winchester laughingly suggested. 

The angel leaned his head to the side, looking like he was thinking about it. Dean had the same glint of panic that he had a few moments ago. 

« I hope you're not really thinking about that ! You could have dreamed about Sam as a moose welcoming you back that it wouldn’t have change anything ! A dream is a dream, we have no choice about it ! »

« I still don't have dreamed about Sam being a moose. But you on the other hand, if I follow the logic of the fact that it also was a dream, once you were wearing a... »

Dean stopped him, backing away to the corridor.

« I don’t want to know anything anymore ! You simply don’t share your dreams, just get it through your skull already ! »

He went into the other part of the bunker without letting the time to his friend to answer. As for Castiel, he remains contemplative for a moment, then calmly went back to his analysis of the sandwich.


End file.
